Édipo
by LFrinhani
Summary: Depois de sete anos eu iria voltar para aquela casa. Meu pai havia se casado novamente e queria que eu voltasse a morar com ele. Com ele e sua nova esposa. Ainda tinha minhas duvidas em relação a isso, mas achei melhor ir. No fundo eu só queria ser feliz ali novamente. Agora percebo que não vai ser bem assim.


ÉDIPO - Capitulo 1

Me parecia que aquele seria mais um dia normal. Como todos os outros na verdade. Depois de sete anos vivendo em Tokio eu tinha me acostumado com aquela rotina. Tia Mei trabalhava em casa então nunca estava sozinho de fato. Não tinha do que reclamar, eu até que gostava de morar ali com ela. Mas lá não era o que eu chamaria de "casa". Foi então no fim da tarde que recebi aquele telefonema que poderia mudar a minha vida atual.

- Alô. – Atendi sem antes ver quem era.

- Yuu, como vai?

- Pai? Eu vou bem. – Reconheci aquela voz imediatamente, mas não esperava que ele me ligasse sem nenhum motivo aparente. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Er, sim. – Ele fez uma pausa como se estivesse criando coragem pra dizer. – Eu, eu vou casar Yuu.

- Ãh? Casar? Como assim pai? – Por aquilo eu realmente não esperava. Mas era até de se entender, depois de sete anos.

- É, eu sei que parece meio repentino, mas eu tenho certeza do que estou fazendo, filho. – Ele fez mais uma pausa para respirar fundo. – Eu gostaria que você voltasse a morar aqui comigo.

- Voltar a morar ai pai? Tem certeza disso? – Não sei se ainda estava pronto para retornar para aquela casa. – Afinal você vai estar recém casado. – Foi a melhor desculpa que pude dar.

- Não tem problema Yuu, a gente prometeu que você iria voltar a morar aqui algum dia. – Ele estava falando com um tom serio na voz. – Eu gostaria que você voltasse agora.

- Ahh. – Estava praticamente em um beco sem saída, mas ainda tinha que relutar. – Me dê um tempo pra resolver o que irei fazer.

- Tudo bem, aguardo a sua resposta o quanto antes.

Desliguei o telefone ainda digerindo aquela conversa. Depois de sete anos não pensava que teria que voltar a morar naquela casa, sem contar a presença de uma nova pessoa no lugar da minha mãe. Com certeza, digerir tudo isso levaria um certo tempo, mas no fundo eu sabia que não tinha outra escolha. Meu pai não é do tipo de mudar de ideia e não leva muito em consideração a opinião de outras pessoas, sem contar que ainda sou menor de idade e que ele tinha poderes legais sobre mim. Mesmo assim, isso me deixa irritado. Não gosto da ideia de outras pessoas decidindo a minha vida.

- Tudo bem Yuu? – Perguntou tia Mei notando minha cara de raiva.

- Não tenho certeza. – Ponderei o tom de voz antes de dizer o que acabara de acontecer - Meu pai quer que eu volte.

- Nossa, mas agora? – Ela parecia mais surpresa do que eu.

- Pois é, ele disse que vai se casar, quer que eu volte a morar com ele em Chiba. Você acha que eu deveria ir? – Não pude deixar de perguntar a opinião dela sobre o assunto.

- Bem, levando em consideração que é do seu pai que estamos falando, não fará muita diferença o que a gente acha, não é mesmo? – Apenas concordei com a cabeça. – Mas não acho que seja má ideia, afinal já se foram sete anos, e de um jeito ou de outro ele é seu pai, ele quer ter você por perto, acho que você deveria pelo menos tentar.

Ela disse isso demonstrando seu estilo de vida. Ela não se importava muito com as consequências do que fazia. Apenas fazia o que queria, nada mais. Porem nunca duvidei do seu instinto feminino que nunca errava. De alguma forma ela sempre acabava fazendo a coisa certa, mesmo que de um jeito meio torpe.

- Se eu não gostar você me deixaria voltar pra cá? – Olhei para a mulher timidamente.

- Mas é claro Yuu! Você é sempre bem vindo aqui. – Disse tia Mei me abraçando forte, o que me deu força pra fazer o que devia ser feito.

-xxx-

Não tive escolha, no final das contas tive que voltar. Preferi ir por conta própria do que arrastado. Era mais digno. Não fui ao casamento, afinal ainda estava digerindo a noticia. Depois de sete anos da morte da minha mãe meu pai casou novamente, com alguém que eu faço a mínima ideia de quem é. Mas isso não importa agora, ele já tinha casado, e eu, estava indo morar com ele novamente. Com ele e com a sua nova esposa.

Desde a morte de minha mãe que eu estou morando com tia Mei em Tokio. Meu pai continuou vivendo em Chiba, nossa cidade natal, na nossa antiga casa. Pelo fato de ter que trabalhar demais e não ter tempo para cuidar de mim, na época era só uma criança ainda, meu pai achou melhor que eu fosse morar com tia Mei, pelo menos até ele conseguir superar, ou encontrar alguém para por no lugar de mamãe. Como ele já tinha encontrado alguém não havia mais motivo para morar com tia Mei. Era hora de voltar.

A ideia de ir morar novamente com meu pai me assustava um pouco. Eu amava o meu pai e sabia que ele me amava também, mas muita coisa havia mudado nesses sete anos em que ficamos separados. Nossa relação ficou um pouco endurecida, eu sabia que seria difícil voltar a me relacionar normalmente com ele. Sem contar que eu teria que aprender a conviver com uma pessoa desconhecida no lugar da minha mãe. Tudo bem, eu iria tentar, o pior que poderia acontecer seria eu ter voltar pra Tokio e morar com tia Mei outra vez.

Já estava no trem indo em direção a Chiba, vários pensamentos passavam por minha cabeça. Vários "se" na verdade. E se eu não me acostumar com a nova vida? E se eu não gostar da minha nova mãe? E se eu não conseguir me relacionar melhor com meu pai? Esses pensamentos estavam me sufocando já, tirei meus fones de ouvido da mochila e comecei a ouvir uma musica qualquer que encontrei no celular, apenas pra tentar me concentrar em outra coisa. Conforme o trem ia se aproximando de Chiba a paisagem começava a se tornar mais familiar, mesmo que um pouco diferente devido aos anos que estive longe. A ultima vez que estive lá foi a três anos atrás.

Enquanto a musica tocava memorias rondavam a minha mente. Lembrei de como mamãe era alegre e sorridente. Lembrei dos domingos que passava com papai no parque próximo de onde morávamos. Por fim, me lembrei da nossa casa. Era pequena, mas era a NOSSA casa, erámos muito felizes ali e era justamente para aquela casa que estava voltando agora. Mas mesmo assim eu sentia que seria diferente. Na verdade eu só pedia a Deus para poder ser feliz ali novamente, com meu pai e com a minha "nova mãe".

Em meio a esses pensamentos um deles me fez rir. Sem querer me lembrei que perto da minha casa havia uma floricultura, não era muito grande mas ate que era bonitinha. Nela trabalhava uma bela senhorita, parece meio piegas mas pra falar a verdade acho que foi meu primeiro amor. Sempre passava em frente a loja mas nunca tinha coragem de entrar nem de conversar com ela, afinal era só um menininho perto dela. Foi quando minha mãe morreu. Estava voltando do hospital, indo pra casa, a dor que eu sentia nem dava pra explicar. Nem reparei que estava passando em frente a floricultura quando a senhorita me chamou.

- Ei menino! Você mesmo! – Ela estava acenado para mim da porta da loja com um sorriso belíssimo. Se não fosse a dor que sentia talvez tivesse morrido do coração de tanta felicidade por ela estar falando comigo.

- A senhora quer falar comigo?

- Sim, por favor, entre um pouco. – Resolvi entrar, sinceramente não queria ficar em casa sozinho já que meu pai estava cuidando dos preparativos do enterro. – Você parece um pouco triste aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Err.. Minha mãe...ela.. ela... morreu agora a pouco. – Nem havia percebido quando as lagrimas que tanto tentava segurar transbordaram de meus olhos.

- Nossa querido, eu sinto muito. – Ela me abraçou de uma forma tão calorosa e solidaria que parecia ate que a dor havia diminuído. Na verdade nunca pensei que isso aconteceria um dia. – Qual flor ela mais gostava?

- Margaridas.

- Espere um minutinho. – ela se virou e foi em direção ao balcão, pegou umas flores que estavam próximas e começou a fazer um buquê. Apesar de simples era um lindo buquê de margaridas. – Pegue, dê a ela como um ultimo agradecimento.

- Mas eu não tenho dinheiro.

- Não tem problema, é por conta da casa. – ela sorriu para mim de forma reconfortante.

Peguei o buquê com minhas pequenas mãos tremulas, não consegui me segurar e chorei, coloquei para fora em forma da lagrimas o que não cabia mais no meu coração. A bela senhorita então afagou minha cabeça bagunçando meus cabelos.

- Você é um bom menino, qual o seu nome?

- Yuu.

- Então Yuu, venha aqui mais vezes, quem sabe você não pode me ajudar com a loja?

- Sim sim.

Agradeci pelo buquê e fui para casa, quando estava para virar a esquina olhei para traz e vi que ela estava na porta da floricultura também me olhando. Ela acenou para mim, eu acenei de volta e continuei andando. Nunca mais voltei lá como havia prometido a senhorita, mesmo assim nunca tinha esquecido.

Esse pensamento me deu uma ideia. Passarei na floricultura quando estiver indo pra casa. O trem havia chegado ao seu destino, Chiba, meu pai já havia me avisado que não poderia ir me buscar na estação, mas como ela não era muito longe de casa daria para ir andando, não estava levando muita bagagem, apenas uma mochila e uma mala, as duas nem tão pesadas. Não seria um problema carrega-las.

Enquanto andava em direção a casa percebia como as coisas haviam mudado. Antigas casas davam lugar a prédios altos, havia mais pessoas nas ruas do que antigamente. Realmente muito tempo havia se passado. Já estava bem próximo da rua onde morava, estava justamente na rua onde ficava a floricultura. Isso me deu um certo animo então apertei o passo para chegar logo. Quando parei a frente da loja meu filete de esperança foi embora. Ela estava fechada, com uma placa de vende-se na porta.

- Idiota! Você achava mesmo que ela ainda estaria ai depois de tanto tempo? As coisas mudam afinal de contas.

O melhor que poderia fazer agora é ir pra casa, era pra lá que deveria ir de qualquer jeito. Mas mesmo assim não pude afastar a leve pontada de frustação que em acertava. Ok, vida que segue. Continuei meu caminho ate me deparar com aquela pequena casa branca. Parecia que tinha viajado no tempo, estava igual como eu me lembrava. Não pude conter um singelo sorriso e deixei que a onda nostálgica me acertasse. Abri o pequeno portão de ferro, já enferrujado pelo tempo, me dirigi a porta de entrada e girei a chave na fechadura deixando ela se abrir devagar. Dessa fez a onda nostálgica foi ainda maior, papai realmente havia preservado a casa como ela era antigamente. Adentrei pela casa.

- Cheguei! – Disse como era de costume quando chegava, mesmo que não esperasse nenhuma resposta.

- Bem-vindo! Você deve ser o Yuu-kun.

Ãh? Alguém respondeu? Como assim? Não deveria ter ninguém em casa. Fiquei um tempo paralisado pelo susto que tomei enquanto meu cérebro tentava digerir o que havia acontecido. Foi quando aquela figura apareceu na minha frente. Uma mulher baixa de curtos cabelos negros, tinha grandes olhos castanhos claros, sua pequena boca se abriu em um grande sorriso. Um sorriso belíssimo na verdade. Sua pele alva parecia brilhar de certa forma. Tinha uma estrutura pequena e de certa forma frágil. Parecia ate uma fada. Naquele momento meu coração pareceu parar, mas na verdade ele havia acelerado a mil. Como um simples sorriso podia fazer isso comigo? Como se respira mesmo?

- Desculpe o susto, eu sou Misaki, esposa de seu pai. – Ela continuava sorrindo, mas agora ela estendia a mão para me cumprimentar, porém eu ainda estava tentando organizar minha mente e lembrar de como respirar.

Pelo visto não iria ser tudo tão tranquilo como desejei ser.


End file.
